Twister: The Hot Spot
by DaUglyChibi
Summary: Lee visits Gaara. Gaara's need for Lee is growing. What will happen when they play a sexual game of 'Twister?


WARNING: This is _almost _yaoi. I kept it shonen-ai, but barely. There is cursing and it is Lee x Gaara. I do not own these characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What should we do tonight, Gaara-sama?"

"How should I know?"

It was another Friday night. He's been coming over here for the last month, every Friday night. We'd always find something to do, watch a movie, play a board game, he somehow finds these things in my house I never knew I had. It was like going on a date without having to leave my house. And I didn't want to leave my house; otherwise people would question what I was doing with Lee. Not that our relationship had gone to that level, no. Our relationship was moving at a slow and steady pace. Something I didn't think I could stand for much longer.

"How about another board game?" He said, walking towards the closet where he found most of the things I never thought I owned.

"I'm tired of playing games." I said, almost sighing. What I really wanted was for him to…

"Gaara-sama! Look at this!" He said, holding up a colorful box with the word 'Twister' in bright red at the top. I walked over to him and upon further inspection I found the picture on the back to be quite interesting.

"What is it?" I said, calmly standing on my tiptoes to look over his shoulder so I could see the instructions on the back of the box more clearly. Only now aware of my presence he gave a start before answering me.

"It's 'Twister,' Gaara-sama!" He said, turning around to face me, giving me his big dopey smile. He kept the box between us and I almost glared at it for getting in my way.

"I can tell the much from looking at the box." I said, letting myself rest on the balls of my feet, since I didn't need to look over Lee's shoulder anymore. "What I meant is how is this game played?" I said, still wondering how that picture on the box came into play. A tangled mass of arms and legs was exactly what I wanted; I wondered how this game would help.

"Well, first you…then there's this spinner…and you put your arm there…And that's about it!" He said, thinking this was an adequate explanation. "Are you saying you've never played 'Twister' before, Gaara-sama?" He looked at me in disbelief, quickly smiling to make sure I didn't get angry with him. Which was no longer needed, I couldn't get angry with him. I just wish he'd call me 'Gaara' instead of feeling the need to add 'sama' so he wouldn't anger me. Or maybe he was this formal with everyone? The idea of that being the situation made me very annoyed. I really wanted him to treat me differently than everyone else.

"Just let me see the instructions." I said almost harshly and he quickly handed me the box. I read the back, finding it an interesting and easy concept for a game. Completely forgetting my previous heated thoughts, I let a small smile encompass my visage.

"Oh Gaara-sama, you look so cute when you smile!" He remarked after seeing my smile, his own smile widening. 'Cute' wasn't exactly how I wanted to be thought of, but it was a step up. I handed the box to him, and he nodded. "So you want to play 'Twister' with me, Gaara-sama?" He said, still not sure if I was content with playing this game with him. I wanted to tell him no, and that all I really wanted was for him to throw me down and fuck me like an animal, but…

"Yeah, I'll play." This game seemed to be a step closer to that idea. He smiled at me one last time before he went to move the couch so he could set up the game in a nice large area. I walked over to help him lay out the mat we were supposed to play this game on. He smiled at me for helping him. Everything I did seemed to make him smile. I gave him a small shy smile in return. As we finished setting up the mat, which was really an almost sticky sheet of plastic, he placed the spinner next to it. The mat had the colors set up in lines, green, yellow, red, then blue, starting from the left. The brightly colored dots held promising situations.

"Would you like to go first, Gaara-sama?" Lee said as I looked up at him, a small smirk still traceable on my features.

"Sure, why not." I said, knowing I had to get this started at some point in time. I flicked the tiny black spinner, which ended up landing on right hand blue. I placed my right hand on the second blue dot from the top and smiled at Lee. "Your turn."

"Yosh, Gaara-sama!" He said, flicking the spinner with enthusiasm. Maybe he had some of the same ideas as me. I don't think he'd pick a game like this and not know what would most likely happen… Maybe this is what he'd been waiting for, using these past Friday nights to lead up to this... The spinner landed on left foot yellow, but he handed the spinner to me before placing his left foot on the second yellow dot from the bottom. He got down on one knee so he wasn't standing over me. He beamed at me as I clumsily flicked the spinner with my left hand. It landed on left hand blue. I placed my left hand on the blue spot to the left of my already placed right hand. I groaned at how easy this was. Lee took the spinner from beside me.

"Don't start complaining now, Gaara-sama, we're just getting started." He said, almost like he was reading my thoughts. He just continued to smile as he flicked the spinner. It indicated he should put his right hand on red, and so he put his right hand on the top red spot. This was when I realized I couldn't move my hands, as proclaimed in the rules. This meant I couldn't use the spinner… "Don't worry, Gaara-sama, I got it for you." He said as he flicked it for me. It landed on left hand red and I placed my hand on the spot under his.

"But what are we going to do when both of your hands are being used?" I said calmly. This game might have to be cut short, and I really didn't want that to happen. I wanted things to get…interesting before we quit.

"Don't worry Gaara-sama, we'll think of something." He said, flicking the spinner again for himself. It landed on left foot green and he moved his left foot from the yellow spot to the bottom green spot. I got left foot yellow and put my foot on the bottom yellow spot. He was almost on top of me, which was a good position for him to be in. He moved his right hand to the blue spot above my own, which made him completely on top of me. I had to move my left hand to green, though, which made me spread out under him. He moved his right foot to the bottom red spot, and I moved my left hand to yellow. He moved his…this was getting tedious. We moved a few more times, until both my hands were on green and both my feet were on blue, I was facing upwards. Lee moved so one of his arms was over me and the other hand by my foot. So basically his face was right next to my groin. And he had both his hands on the mat. His breathing was heavy, I couldn't see his face but I knew mine was turning red. Feeling his hot breath on me was getting me excited, but I could let him see that. And he was right next to it too! No way I'd be able to hide a hard on with him right next to it… I got to think fast, and not about him being so close to me…

"Gaara-sama? Both my hands are being used now, what should we do?" Lee said to me, his voice snapping me back into reality, and it came out choked. Was he finally becoming aware of the situation? Or did he plan something like this all along? Either way, if I get too excited by him, I'm going to be embarrassed. I tried to tear my mind from the thought of his breath on my groin…

"How should I know? I've never played this game before." I said, knowing it had come out a little raspy. Yeah that's it, concentrate on talking with him, not on where his face is…

"Well usually there's a designated spinner, but since it's just you and me here…" He said, loosing focus mid sentence. I heard him gulp nervously, and for a second I thought it was because I'd gotten to excited, but when I craned my neck to look over at him and check myself I saw I was fine compared to his sweating. Beads of sweat threatened to fall from his face and onto my groin. I let my head fall back, because looking over at him was straining my neck. He made a good point, we were alone. And I'm going to take advantage of this situation.

"Lee?" I said in a husky whisper.

"Yes?" He said, his voice shaky.

"Make love to me." I said quietly.

"What!" He almost screamed in surprise. Forgetting the game he moved back wards into a sitting position where he was leaning on his hands. He looked at me with wide eyes as I sat up to look at him. There was no stopping now. Either I'd get him to do me right now or he'd run off and I'd never see him again. From how nervous he was earlier I was hoping he was up for some lovemaking.

"Fuck me." I said lightly, as I crawled over to him, pushing myself in between his legs. He gave me a nervous look as I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him with scorching undeniable passion.

"B-but Ga-aara! I-I don't think that…" He stuttered as I brought my face closer to his.

"I think you want this just as much as I do." I said, moving my legs so that I was straddling him. Our noses were just barely touching.

"G-Gaara…" He said, his voice still shaking. He moved his hands, and since they were supporting us we fell backwards and I was now on top of him, our faces only inches apart. He moved his hands slowly up my legs, lightly touching my ass as he continued to bring them up until they were on the small of my back. "…I love you."

I let out a gasp of surprise as he turned me over and brought his lips to mine. I let my body relax as he lightly kissed me. I wanted more so I kissed him back harder, he finally took the hint and kissed me harshly. I was hoping once I got him passionate enough he'd stop being so considerate and just get on with it. I wanted it rough. I granted his tongue entrance into my mouth and he explored it, breaking away only to breath. He moved his legs so that my legs were in-between his. He put his hands on the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it off. He broke away to pull it over my head and off of me. He looked at me, his expression held bit of confusion in the overbearing passion.

"Gaara, are you sure about this?" He said, still concerned more about my feelings than his own. Instead of answering such a stupid question I put my hands behind his head and pushed his face to mine, kissing him harshly. He took that as a yes and moaned in delight. He grabbed my writs and held my arms over my head. He broke away from my lips and made his way down my neck, kissing my lightly. He held my writs with one of his hands as he used the other to shed himself of his shirt. As his lips came to my collarbone his soft kisses turned into sharp and tiny love bites. As his teeth bit the nape of my neck I let out a moan. He continued to bite harder, now enjoying the sound of my moaning and panting. He made sure not to bite hard enough to draw blood, though. He moved his face away from me and looked me in the eye. He let go of my wrist and steadied himself. He just continued to look at me, and I knew the sight of me lying there and panting was enticing him.

"Masochist." He said, smiling down at me.

"So what?" I said, unable to stop myself from looking at his bare chest.

"Nothing, I'll just treat you right now." He said, his voice husky as he harshly kissed me, making his hands move down to my pants. He ripped them off me so fast I almost didn't notice he was messing around down there before I was naked. He moved his lips down my chest, biting at the tender flesh around my nipples. I felt my self harden and almost panicked because I knew there was nothing to hide it behind, I was completely naked. He just laughed as he grabbed my ass, and I realized he was finally succumbing to his own passion. He looked up at me from where he was nipping at my flesh and gave me the sexiest smile I'd ever seen.

He fucked me long and hard on that sticky 'Twister' mat.


End file.
